


did you ever think you'd love a guy like me?

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Series: Give Breadsticks A Prompt! [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Multi, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trans Martin Blackwood, Trans Sasha James, but jon isn't a dick, he/they gnc tim stoker, jon pov, mention of misgendering (but only because they didn't know), no beta we float in the sky like jonah magnus the bastard, obviously, okay so this is all pre-slash but very suggestive of an eventual polyarchives relationship, prompt suggestion from TiredPanAndNotAFan, set nebulously pre-season one, they are All trans because yes, they are all gay and trans, they/them non-binary Jarchivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: They might not be the brightest when it came to social interactions, but even they knew that it would be impossible to get to know Sasha, Tim, and Martin better if they continued to hide their true self.Thus, an employee outing for dinner on a Friday night, under the pretense of bonding, when in reality Jon was planning on somehow bringing up the topic of gender.ORjon starts to get a crush on their coworkers and decides to come out before risking anything else. spiderman pointing meme ensues.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: Give Breadsticks A Prompt! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081154
Comments: 27
Kudos: 171





	did you ever think you'd love a guy like me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiredPanAndNotAFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPanAndNotAFan/gifts).



> well well well! hello! it has been a WHILE since i've written anything, so sorry about that, this was a commission from almost a month ago...hehehe... but i had some mental health stuff and life just got so busy, so i didn't really feel like writing. i missed it though! hopefully i'll be posting more frequently, but my first offering is an all trans polyarchive fic. i hope you enjoy it!  
> title is from verbatim by mother mother because i listened to their discography on repeat while writing this, i bet you can tell............  
> for the first half or so tim has he/him pronouns then for reasons you'll soon find out he is referred to using a mix of he and they.  
> TiredPanAndNotAFan, i hope you like it!  
> let me know what you think!  
> xxx

Jon didn’t know why they were doing this. Objectively, it was a terrible idea. Absolutely unnecessary. It had the potential to ruin them, to blow up in their face.

Were they still going to go through with this?

Absolutely.

They didn’t know _why_ they were stressing this much. They had made much worse decisions in the past, and look at them now! They were totally fine. Mostly. Sometimes.

Yeah, this was going to be a huge mistake.

Jon groaned, trying to shake the thoughts from their head and focus on the work in front of them. They had a job to be doing, not stressing about uncomfortable social dynamics or how to interact with their coworkers.

They had been working in the Archives for almost a month now. It wasn’t very long, just enough time for them to stop getting lost in the labyrinthine passages but not enough for them to know the secretary’s name.

That was probably their fault, however.

Jon tapped a pen against their desk repeatedly, trying to corral their mind into order. _Focus, focus, read about the haunted bugs, don’t think about tonight, do **not** think about tonight. It’ll be fine. Probably. _

In the short time they had been working as Head Archivist, they had barely gotten to know their coworkers. Tim was flamboyant, Sasha was capable, and Martin…well, they didn’t know what to think about Martin.

On one hand, the man was kind, always ready with soft words or a comforting glance their way, but on the other, he could be an absolute menace in every sense of the word. He was unapologetically uncoordinated, overly bubbly, always cheery even when Jon was critiquing him.

They just didn’t understand it.

Martin looked like the physical manifestation of kindness, with his beaming eyes and careful steps, but the one time he had caught Jon squashing a spider that had the misfortune to cross their path, he had given them such a passive-aggressive dressing-down they had to take a break from work to recover their energy.

It was a harrowing experience, but it was kind of nice to know Martin cared.

Why was Jon thinking so much about him, anyway? It was annoying, he crossed their thoughts more than they cared to admit, always in completely normal coworker friendly ways that made them flush.

After an initial rough patch in the beginning, Jon was beginning to warm up to their coworkers, against their better judgment. In the past, keeping their distance from others had always protected them from future heartache, even if they weren’t getting romantically involved. Relationships, platonic or otherwise, were very difficult for them, a fact that was constantly frustrating.

They had long ago given up trying, but something about these people was convincing them to try again. To start fresh. To maybe, _maybe,_ make some friends.

Could it really be that bad?

Well, yes, actually, it could be. Everything was going smoothly, except for one itty-bitty detail- Jon had not yet come out to them. They had difficult experiences in academia in the past, trying to explain that they/them was singular, fighting for their gender to be validated, facing discrimination at every turn.

It was exhausting, so at the Institute, they had decided to forgo explaining they were non-binary and deal with being misgendered every day. It certainly wasn’t comfortable, but Jon didn’t want to disturb the waters of the Archives.

So, they kept it to themselves, preferring uncomfortableness to the outward animosity that was sure to follow.

It wasn’t a problem, until it was.

That problem started and ended with a man named Martin Blackwood, with his stupid soft sweaters and his tendency to surprise at the oddest of moments. Almost against their will, Jon found themself drawn to him, wanting to get closer to him.

And if they were being honest, which they normally weren’t, the fact that the rest of their coworkers were extremely attractive wasn’t helping either.

They might not be the brightest when it came to social interactions, but even they knew that it would be impossible to get to know Sasha, Tim, and Martin better if they continued to hide their true self.

Thus, an employee outing for dinner on a Friday night, under the pretense of bonding, when in reality Jon was planning on _somehow_ bringing up the topic of gender.

They weren’t sure how yet. It was a tentative plan at best, one that sent them into an anxiety spiral when they thought about it.

“Knock knock!” Tim poked his head into the office.

“Yes?” they sighed, knowing full well they weren’t going to get anything done, not like this.

He grinned. “Almost time to pack up the _spooky statements_ and head out, isn’t it?”

“Tim, please don’t-“

“Use the s-word, I know, I know, but it’s kind of worth seeing how indignant you get over it.” He laughed, looking tremendously pleased with himself, and leaned against the doorway, clearly communicating the fact that he wasn’t going to leave until he got some answers.

They sighed. “I believe so. I’ll meet you lot there, alright?”

“Nope,” he said, popping the _p_. “Sasha gave me strict instructions, you are to come there _directly_ with the rest of us, like a normal person.”

“I’m not dressed to go out like this,” Jon protested weakly.

“Oh, you look great. It’ll be fine!”

They very determinedly did not meet his eyes. “It seems I don’t have another option.”

Tim was altogether too cheerful when he said, “None at all! So wrap up whatever you’ve got going on now, we’re leaving in five. No arguments!” he called over his shoulder as he left, his skirt swishing against his legs.

Jon sighed, sliding the statement back into its folder. They took a steadying breath, pulling up their phone and typing in _how to come out as non-binary._ It was worth a shot, but they didn’t expect anything.

In their anxiety-riddled state, the only thing they registered from several articles was to write out what you were going to say beforehand. They hurriedly scribbled some notes on a piece of paper nearby, outlining the basics and quickly tucking it into their pocket.

Jon pulled on their coat, hoping that this would go well but simultaneously fearing for the worst.

They stepped out into the hallway, bracing themself, to see Sasha, Tim, and Martin already waiting for them.

“Ready, bossman?” Tim asked, turning up the hallway.

Jon winced instinctively, hating how that word felt. Martin and Sasha looked at them curiously.

“You alright, Jon?” Sasha asked, concerned. “You look a little…off, I guess.”

“I’m fine,” they said, waving aside the question. “Just tired, I suppose. This was my idea, too, I’m ready to go.”

“Jon, if you aren’t feeling up to it, that’s fine if we don’t go,” Martin said quickly. “Really, I wouldn’t want you to be unhappy or anything.”

Jon smiled a little. “Thank you for the concern, but I’m fine. Shall we?”

Sasha looked unconvinced but they all followed Tim out of the Archives.

Jon took a deep breath. They could do this. They were going to tell the truth, and that would show if their coworkers were going to be accepting and kind or not, but that wasn’t in their control.

~~~

Martin had picked out the restaurant, a little place a few blocks away from the Institute, tucked away from the main flow of foot traffic so it wasn’t crowded at all. Had Jon not been so nervous, they might have been able to enjoy the comfortable atmosphere and clean surroundings better.

They had all slid into a booth, Sasha and Jon sitting across from Tim and Martin. The others were currently in a deep discussion about the merits of watching objectively bad television, their food mostly finished at their elbows.

“I’m just saying, it helps you enjoy the good stuff more, you know?” Martin said, gesturing with a limp chip in his hand. “And some of it can be pleasant, it doesn’t all need to be stellar.”

Tim nodded seriously, leaning away from the table. “Fair point,” he conceded. “But there’s a limit. I’m not about to watch some terrible show, let’s call this hypothetical show Supernatural, just to enjoy watching something far better.”

Sasha snorted. “It’s not that bad, Tim, you just need to give it a chance!”

“Fifteen seasons, Sash, _fifteen_ whole seasons of obviously gay pining, and they don’t have the balls to admit it?” Tim said in outrage. “I’m sorry, but that’s just too far. The only canon gay character gets sent to hell, how homophobic is that?”

“They did confirm the relationship,” Martin reasoned. “So I would say they are gay _and_ homophobic.”

Tim laughed, long and hard.

Jon listened to them bicker, knowing they had to bring up the subject somehow, they needed to speak soon or they were going to lose their nerve.

“Jon, seriously, are you alright?” Sasha asked, turning to face them. “You haven’t said a word, and you’ve barely touched your food.”

“Are you sick?” Martin asked. “You’ve been working too hard lately.”

“I’m…” they started, feeling the outline of their piece of paper in their pocket, remembering their plan. “Just a lot on my mind, I guess,” they finished lamely.

Tim leaned forward in his seat. “Penny for your thoughts?”

_It’s now or never, Sims_. “Er-“ They swallowed, their throat dry. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something.”

Sasha nodded seriously. “What is it, Jon?”

“Um, I’m- I’m non-binary,” they said quietly. Their voice was shaking and they _hated_ it, but they continued, “I use they/them pronouns, and I know it can be kind of confusing, I’m sorry, but I kind of hated hiding it from you, so please know this doesn’t change anything, it’s just who I truly am-“

Sasha interrupted his rambling by taking their hand and squeezing it. “Hey, hey, it’s alright, take a deep breath, love.”

Around them, the chatter of the restaurant buzzed, the pounding of their heart ringing in their ears. Jon looked down at his legs, trying to calm himself.

“Jon- can I call you that?”

They nodded, not looking at Martin.

“Alright, Jon, I’m so sorry you ever felt like you had to hide that from us. You don’t need to be worried, we’re not mad at you or anything.” He laughed awkwardly. “I totally understand, you don’t need to explain yourself. They/them, you said?”

Jon listened to this, hardly daring to believe it. They raised their head, nodding.

“Fantastic,” Tim said. “Sasha, did you hear about how hard Jon’s been working lately? They’re sure dedicated, aren’t they?”

“They definitely are, but if they aren’t careful, they’re going to work themself to death,” Sasha said, squeezing their hand again.

“If they do,” Martin said, with a hint of warning, “Then they had better watch out. They won’t pass out on my watch.”

“Again,” Tim added under his breath. Martin shoved his shoulder playfully. “What? It’s true!”

Jon laughed shakily. “Thank you. That- that means a lot to me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sasha said warmly, resting her elbow on the plastic table and leaning her chin on it. “What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t support you no matter what?”

“And don’t you dare deny it, Jon,” Martin added. “We are friends. You don’t have a choice here.”

Jon smiled a little at that. “Alright then.”

Tim cleared his throat. “I, uh, assumed you already knew, Jon, but I’m not cis either? Or straight?”

Jon looked at him so fast they cricked their neck. “What?”

“Me neither,” Sasha added with a laugh.

“Nor me!” Martin chimed in.

Jon gaped. “I’m sorry, _none_ of you are cishet?” 

They all shook their heads, grinning. 

“That’s insane, what is the probability that out of the four of us, nobody is cishet? That’s got to be statistically impossible, especially since this isn’t an LGBTQA environment or anything-“ Jon broke off at the look Tim was giving him. “What?”

“Oh, nothing, but you’re kind of adorable when you get going like that,” he said offhand.

Flustered, Jon scrambled for something to say. “Er, you said none of you are straight or cis? What do you identify as? If you feel comfortable sharing, that is.”

“I’ll go first,” Martin volunteered. “Trans, he/him, and as far as sexuality goes, not sure what to call it but definitely _not_ straight.”

“I’m trans too, she/her, and panromantic asexual.”

Jon sucked in a sharp breath, not sure what to do with the information that not only were they in the company of very accepting people but another asexual person as well.

Tim smiled crookedly. “Gender non-conforming, he/they, and I’m bisexy, baby.”

“Isn’t the term-“

“Nope,” Tim interrupted her, laughing. “I’m sexy and bisexual, so therefore I am bisexy.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “Fine, then, you don’t have to be so extra about it.”

They gasped in mock outrage. “I’m offended, Sasha, how dare you suggest such a thing?” He shook his head, pretending to be hurt.

Jon relaxed into their seat, feeling like a weight had been lifted off their chest. “Tim, what did you mean you thought I already knew?”

He shrugged. “I mean, I’m always wearing pretty non-traditional stuff, I’m wearing a skirt right now, most people would have asked weird questions by now so I just assumed…”

“Clothes don’t have gender, so I just thought you liked the way skirts felt, like me,” Jon reasoned. “A pretty dress does not a gender make.”

Martin choked on a sip of his soda. “You’re definitely right,” he said, eyes watering. “I’ve never seen you wear a skirt, did I miss something?”

Sasha rolled her eyes, muttering something that sounded like _simp_ under her breath.

Jon shook their head. “No, I didn’t want to bring any attention to myself like that. I might, now that you know.”

Martin went pink.

“We should wear matching skirts!” Tim exclaimed. “Sasha, you’ve got skirts somewhere, right?”

She nodded. “Somewhere. It’s been a while, generally being overly feminine isn’t something I like, but I can make an exception.”

“Oh, Jon, you never said- what do you identify as?” Martin asked as she mused into silence.

“Ah, I’m nonbinary, they/them, and biromantic asexual. Like Sasha, almost,” they said.

Sasha raised her hand for a high-five. “Aw yeah, ace rights!” she cheered.

“You know what, this calls for something special,” Tim said, getting to their feet, his ankle-length blue and gray skirt swishing. “I’ll go get drinks.”

Martin grinned.

~~~

A while later, when they were on their third pint, Jon leaned against Sasha’s shoulder, feeling entirely at ease. Martin was laughing and talking animatedly, his cheeks red with alcohol, while Tim listened intently.

“You’re all very pretty,” they said, a little slurred. “I wish I- I wish I was as pretty as you.”

Sasha laughed. “You’re pretty too, Jon, what are you talking about?”

“N’no,” they said, sitting up slowly. “Not like you. I’mean you’ve got such _amazing_ -“ They hiccoughed. “-amazing hair, and your face is jus, jus perfect. And Mahtin-“ They turned to stare at him. “You are so _nice_ to look at. How’s that even fair?”

Martin flushed and buried his face in his hands.

“Tim,” they continued, “Everything about you is aesthetically pleasing…that jawline? And your eyes?”

Tim laughed. “You are the only person I’ve ever met who gets more coherent the more they drink, Jon.” He was considerably more sober, having just barely finished their first drink. “But thank you.”

“Mhm,” they nodded, collapsing back into Sasha’s side. It was warm, there, and very comfortable, especially when she put her arm around them. All thoughts of maintaining professionalism had long-since vanished, leaving them buzzed and happily content.

“I think that’s enough for you,” she said, gently taking the drink from them. Jon closed their eyes, letting the sounds of their conversation wash over them.

As they were drifting off to sleep, they heard Sasha say, “What are we going to do with them?”

“In general, or right now?”

“Er- both, I guess.”

“Well, somehow get them home safe, then try not to fall in love with them?”

Martin groaned. “This cannot be a problem we are all going to have.”

Tim laughed. “Oh, Martin, you know it is. Jon’s just too attractive for their own good, then seeing them like this- lads, I don’t know how this is going to be possible.”

By then, Jon had fallen asleep, wrapped in a comforting embrace, surrounded by people who cared about them.

Things had gone _much_ better than they thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so tired so if i made any mistakes PLEASE let me know  
> or if you just liked the fic. that would be nice too!


End file.
